I Promise...
by Blind Fath
Summary: the digidestined are now living normal lives but what happens when an evil returns and three of the digidestined must go and save the two worlds but with that they might lose their lives? *TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO!*UPLOADED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Oh yeah! And what are you gonna do about it? Asked Tai teasingly to his girlfriend Sora. They were always in love, ever since they were kids and they always loved each other. "I can do more then you'll ever expect," Sora said trying to get away from the strong grip of Tai. Tai finally threw her on her bed and lay next to her. "I thought you could do more? Said Tai as he tenderly kissed her lips with pure passion. "I didn't want to…I feel protected when you hold me," Sora said as she smiled and ran her fingers on tai's cheekbones. "Really?," Tai asked as he began to kiss Sora's neck. Sora began to giggle. "Of course why wouldn't I, I love you," sora said as her telephone rang. "Tai you have to get off me I need to pick up the phone," Sora said as she started to laugh even more but finally pulled away from Tai. "Hello?" asked Sora. "Hi sora! Its me mimi, all of the digidestined are meeting at the park today in like 15 minutes be sure to be there its actually something important," mim said. Okay mim I'll be there and so will tai bye!," sora said as she hung up and began to fix her hair. Tai got off of the bed and walked over to sora and wrapped his arms around her. "We don't need to go do we?" asked tai as he began to kiss her neck. "Baby of course we do now come on we need to get going," sora said. "Do you think I'll need to change to my clothes Tai?" asked Sora. She was wearing a red tank top with ¾ red pants. "Well you could be wearing nothing and I'll still think you were beautiful but I guess this will do…for now," Tai as he gave his ever so famous Kamiya grin. "Come on Kamiya we need to get going and find out why there's a meeting and besides we do need our leader there remember?," Sora asked as Tai put his arm around her shoulders and they both walked to the park.  
  
During their walk  
  
"It's a beautiful day isn't Tai?" asked Sora as she and Tai waited for the walking signal to appear. "Yeah it is," Tai said as he let go of Sora. "Hey you want some icecream cause the icecreams man's right behind us? Asked Tai. "Sure," sora said. As tai was ordering a man came up from behind Sora, "So baby you're here all alone on a good summer day, wanna go back to my place and get it on?" asked the man as he grabbed Sora's arm. "Boom!" he was sent flying to the other street by the hard punch of Tai "That'll teach you to mess with my girl!' yelled Tai as he was gonna go and kick the dude's ass even more. Sora started to laugh as she held Tai back form literally throwing the man off the highway. "Tai sweetie, look at me," Sora said as she her face was now facing tai's. "Baby you don't need to kill the guy, I'm alright its okay I think you've scared him for life," sora said as a smirk grew on tai. "You know your right but if another guy does do that consider him dead," tai said as sora smiled and locked arms with the love of her life. "Okay, but proise me one thing," sora asked. "Yeah?" Tai asked as he looked down at the girl of his dreams. "You'll neverr leave ma alone," sora said as Tai smiled and whispered "You have my word babe."  
  
At the park  
  
"Finally! What took you guys soo long!" asked davis as he sat down in front of gennai. "I mean it was sad enough that mimi, matt, t.k and kari took forever and now you two? Asked davis. "Let's just say we ran into a few things we needed to sort out," sora said as tai was blushing. "Hey sora we had the same problem, except this time matt couldn't get out of bed so I had to try something new, mimi said in a seductive tone. Matt started to laugh in embarrassment as mimi began to giggle. "Well what about you two, t.k, kari? Asked gennai. "Um…we got……lost…yeah thats; it we got lost….. following a dog!," said t.k proud of his answer. "Oh brother, is that all you could think of t.k? asked Kari as she kissed tk on the cheek.  
  
Children a new enemy had come and this time only three of you will be going with me to the digital world and you might not be able to come back," said gennai as the digiestined all gasped. "Tai, matt and t.k its you guys," said gennai as sora looked at tai with fear.  
  
Note: if I get more then 15 reviews I'll finsh it off if I dun then I'll stop writin this story. 


	2. Goodbye.....

What!?! Why us?" asked Matt outraged that Gennai made his girl cry. "I'm sorry but you three were the chosen ones, there is nothing I can do about this I am truly very sorry," said Gennai as he looked at T.K and Kari. Kari was clutching T.k's hand with dear life until T.K finally spoke up. "Gennai what if we do not want to do what you are going to tell us to do?" asked T.K. "Then the world will end as will you," said Gennai as he was now facing Tai and Sora. "What do we need o do?" asked Tai. You have to capture two swords, your own and your lovers then you must combine the two powers together and save us all," said Gennai as Tai gave his famous Kamiya grin. "When do we go?" asked Tai and Sora looked up at him in surprise and a single tear slid down her cheek. Tai looked down and saw Sora shocked and lifted her in his arms and began to walk away. "Gennai I need to talk to Sora in private we'll be back in about 15 minutes.  
  
Tai and Sora  
  
"Tai I can't believe your just gonna go without considering the dangers! Do you know how much I love you and what I would do if something ever happened to you!?!," Said Sora infuriated with Tai. Tai just waked up to Sora and whispered in her ear, "Babe, your why I'm doing this, you know I would destroy the entire world if something ever happened to you and as for me getting hurt, don't worry Matt will be knocking common sense into me," Said Tai as he pulled away and smiled at Sora who couldn't help but smirk. "Fine Kamiya, but remember your promise and please Tai don't get hurt," said Sora as she leaped into Tai's arms and almost sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. Tai smiled and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Matt and Mimi  
  
"Matt I don't want you to go, I love you," said Mimi as she cried in Matt's arms. "Sweetheart I don't either but you and I both know we have to," Matt said in a caring voice. Mimi looked into Matt's ice blue eyes and pulled him into a kiss which told matt that it was okay for him to go but only if he'd come back for her.  
  
T.k and Kari  
  
"T.k….," Kari whispered gently as he turned around to face his lover. "Listen I won't stop you because I know that whatever you do you do for the best of everyone but I….," before she could say anything more T.k pulled her body close to his. "Tai would sell me to the devil of he ever saw me do this near him but since I;m not," T.k wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Kari began to blush as her and T.k pulled away. "Besides you know Davis will always be here entertaining you right?" asked T.k as Kari began to giggle. Yeah I know t.k, kari said to him before they left to meet up with the others.  
  
Gennai  
  
"Are you all ready?" asked Gennai. "Well I am, said Tai as he gave Sora a salute and walked away. "Bye baby," sora said as se blew him a kiss. "Me too," said Matt and mimi slowly pulled her hand away form matt's and whispered,`you better come back Ishida!. That said it all for matt as he smiled and mouthed `I will.` "I guess I am too then," T.k said as he hugged Kari and walked away. She giggled as T.k pointed to Davis and mouthed he will.  
  
Note: So what do you think!?!????  
  
I mean I know its sucks butt pleeeeeeasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!! 


	3. Thoughts...

"By Tai…," Sora said as she watched T.k, Matt, and her boyfriend, Tai, leave to protect both worlds. "Mimi, it's okay don't you worry Matt will be back," Kari said trying to comfort Mimi who was sobbing uncontrollably. Sora was surprised at Kari. She was watching two people whom she loved go away yet she was under control and comforting others.  
  
Hours later  
  
Sora's pov  
  
"After we had walked Mimi home, she had puffy eyes and a red nose due to all the crying. "She loves matt…almost as much as I love Tai." Sora turned her head and on her bedstand was a picture of her and Tai. Tai has his arms wrapped around her waist, and sora has hers around her neck as they were facing the camera. "Tai….," Sora whispered as she took the picture and smiled not noticing the tears slipping from here eyes. "I miss you…," Sora said as she laid back on her bed and hugged the teddy bear Tai had won for her at a carnival.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So what does my girlfriend want me to win her now?" asked Tai as he kissed Sora's neck. "Okay mr. Bigshot, how bout that teddy bear their?," asked Sora as Tai let go of her and went to go and play the game that would win her the teddy bear. Tai amied the water gun at the target and managed to reach the line on the other side before all the other contestants could. Tai smiled as he brought sora the teddy. "So, what else do you want?," asked Tai as he gave a lopsided grin. "Nothing, I have u, that's all I'll ever need," sora whispered in Tai's ear as he grinned. "You sure?" asked Tai. "Positive," well then could ask of something from you then?" asked Tai. "Sure sweety, anything. "How bout a heated makeout session?" asked Tai as sora smirked. "Is that all," asked sora. "Well i would ask for more but then your mother would hunt me down, so nope," Tai said as he whispered I love you into sora's ear. The two held hands and walked home..with much difficulty due to a make out session.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Sora smiled at the through. "Your coming back Kamiya, I need you to," sora said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kari's house  
  
"Kari wheres your brother?" asked Kari's mother. "Um… he's gone to sleep over at a new kids house with matt and izzy. "Okay sweety," as she continued to cook.  
  
Kari's room.  
  
"My brother and the man I love are out their somewhere," said Kari as she looked into the sky. "T.k…," Kari whispered as she was about to start bawling but began to smile. "You'll be back, or else…," kari whispered as a thought came into her head. "Maybe T.k was right, davis will be here to entertain me," said kari as she looked down at the bracelt t.k had bought for her birthday. "I love you takeru…..  
  
Mimi's pov  
  
"I'm such a mess!," mimi said as she began to pick up all the tissues and went to her belcony. "Oh Matt…..i miss you soooo much," said mimi as she recalled the day matt spilled his fellings to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Listen mimi, i..um..i think I'm in love with you," said matt as he made a dash down the school hall and to his home almost as if he were a 100 km runner. "Matt," mimi said as she bagnt o walk to matt's, not being stupid and running for her life..hint hint.. matt.  
  
Matt's doorstep  
  
"Man, its raining cats and dogs outside," Matt said. He was wearing pyjama's and no shirt. "Ding, dong," the door bell went as Matt went to go and get it. "Mimi!," matt said as he saw mimi standing at his doorstep with her cloths wet. "What are you craz----" he was cut of my mimi leaping into his arms and kissing him lustfully. "Finally they stoppped," I think I love you too," mimi said as they both began to smile.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Mimi smiled at the thought, and new that somehow it would all work out.  
  
Well that's it folks…so far. Next chapters will be about basically the journey's of matt, tai, and t.k….BYE! 


End file.
